


The Birthday

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Also Minor Luisa/Allison, Cheating, DOUBLE CHEATING, F/F, Feelings, Jealousy, Minor Rose/Emilio, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth installment in my very smutty series. Now with double the amount of cheating and jealousy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So someone asked me for Jealous!Rose and I happily obliged, because A. Rose is a petty piece of trash and B. I am trash for said piece of trash.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Someone also asked for Allison, so she's here too. As we literally know nothing about Allison, I made it all up. Tell me your Allison headcanons so I can work with that!

Rose didn’t know when she had intertwined her hand with Emilio’s, or why she had done it in the first place. She never searched out Emilio’s touches subconsciously. She constantly had to remind herself she was supposed to be madly in love with him. All the kisses, hugs, and casual touches that happened between them were always strategic, staged. They were props she used to get what she wanted. Emilio was just a player in her con. She didn’t love him, she didn’t even really care for him. So why was she sitting so close to him? Close enough to smell his too strong and sharp cologne. Why were their hands resting intertwined on the table top?

She tore her eyes away from where they had been resting the whole dinner and took a sip of her water. It didn’t help. Within a minute her eyes were firmly back on Luisa’s face, cataloguing every expression the brunette made while she unwrapped her gifts.

It was Luisa’s 28th birthday, and they were having a family dinner to celebrate. And while Rose normally loved seeing Luisa, no matter the context. She couldn’t quite enjoy this dinner. Luisa was smiling and laughing like she normally would, but whenever her eyes landed on Rose, her happy expression would falter, only for a fraction of a second. A casual touch from Allison, a joke from Rafael, a blink of an eye would bring her out of it like nothing had happened. But Rose could see it every time.

Her eyes where always on Luisa when she was in the room, it was magnetic and she couldn’t help it. But right now she wished she could. Because when she looked at Luisa, she couldn’t help but see Allison as well. She saw Allison’s hand on Luisa’s shoulder, on her waist, playing with the ends of Luisa’s hair and it annoyed her to no end.

Allison and Luisa were back together again after their latest break up, the one that had send Luisa spiraling into a relapse. And as always happened when they were recently back together, they were being very affectionate in public. Allison was almost sitting in Luisa’s lap and Rose was certain Allison’s hand was placed somewhere inappropriately high on Luisa’s thigh. She knew Luisa deserved someone she could actually _be_ with, but that didn’t really stop her from wanting to take Allison’s place.

So while Rose was outwardly smiling, the muscles in her jaw were tense and she knew her eyes wouldn’t show the happiness her lips conveyed. But it was the best she could do under the circumstances. The only thing that was keeping her from sneering at Allison was that she still valued her plan above all else. No matter how jealous she was of the way Allison got to touch Luisa, she couldn’t outwardly show it without raising some eyebrows she didn’t want raised.

And maybe that was the reason she had grabbed Emilio’s hand a while back, to maintain her cover. Or maybe it was to get some petty revenge on Luisa.

Whatever it was, the physical contact with her husband didn’t actually make her jealous feelings disappear. The way Luisa was smiling at Allison made her want to grind her teeth together, and the way Allison was smiling at Luisa just made her want to grab a gun and pull the trigger.

But when Luisa’s warm eyes turned on her, silently telling her it was her turn to give a gift, Rose couldn’t help but smile, _actually_ smile. There had been a lot of gift giving already. But Rose was actually excited to give this one to Luisa, for more reasons than to just see her face light up with a smile, like it had done every time she had torn the wrapping paper of a gift.

‘Happy birthday, Luisa,’ Rose smiled, as she handed Luisa her gift, ignoring Allison who was looking over Luisa’s shoulder with interest. ‘This is from your father and me,’ she added, Luisa looking at her with a knowing smile. Emilio hadn’t bought a gift for her himself since her 2nd birthday, so this was all Rose, with Emilio’s credit card of course.

‘Open it,’ Emilio said, his hand now resting on Rose’s knee under the table.

Rose ignored him and stared expectantly at Luisa, who was carefully untying the bow on the flat package while everyone at the table watched her every move.

Rose smiled as she saw Luisa’s eyes light up with recognition. She had been hoping for that, especially as Luisa had just given Allison a normal happy smile when she unwrapped her gift.

‘You remembered?’ Luisa asked, gently lifting the necklace from the velvet box it came in. Her lips curled up into a smile.

‘I did,’ Rose said, smiling as well, another genuine smile.

‘Remember what, darling?’ Emilio asked, squeezing her knee softly as he looked over at her in his usual confused manner.

‘Remember when Luisa and I went shopping a couple of weeks ago?’ Rose smiled at her husband, her hand coming to rest on his elbow as she turned towards him. ‘Well, we saw that necklace in a store that was already closed for the day. And Luisa told me she would go back for it later, because she liked that it was understated enough that she could still wear it to work, but that it was still beautiful enough to catch everyone’s eye. So when I noticed Luisa still hadn’t bought it, I thought it would make a good birthday present,’ Rose explained, refraining from mentioning that the shops were already closing down when they actually went shopping because they had been having sex in Luisa’s apartment. But she could see Luisa remembered that afternoon clearly, as there was a definite blush coloring her cheeks.

‘It’s beautiful, darling,’ Emilio said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Ignoring the way Emilio’s stubble scratched her cheek, she turned her attention back to Luisa. ‘Do you want me to put it on?’ Rose offered, already reaching for the thin, golden cord dangling from Luisa’s palm. For a moment, Allison looked she wanted to protest, but Luisa had already dropped the jewelry in Rose’s palm with a smile.

She opened the clasp of the necklace and leaned out of her chair so she could see what she was doing, this had the added bonus of her face now being only inches from Luisa’s. She slowly swept Luisa’s long, dark hair over one shoulder. Her fingers making more contact with the brunette’s neck than was strictly necessary, but she couldn’t help it. She could feel Luisa shiver and it made her feel unreasonably smug to know that she could still do that even if Allison was sitting right next to them.

She knew she shouldn’t linger too long, Emilio might be blind to their behavior, but Allison wasn’t as easy to mislead. Women rarely were as unobservant as men, or so Rose had found over the years. She hung the necklace around Luisa’s neck, pretending to have trouble with the clasp so she could lean in even closer, her lips brushing Luisa’s shoulder in the process, her long hair obscuring the action from the rest of the table.

‘There,’ she said as she straightened the shining pendant that hung just above the tops of Luisa’s breasts. ‘It looks beautiful on you.’

‘I’ll have to take your word for it,’ Luisa smiled, and Rose might have been imagining it, but Luisa’s eyes were definitely darker than before.

‘It looks wonderful, Luisa. Happy birthday!’ Emilio said, raising his glass of wine in a toast.

The rest of the table followed suit. Rose sighed inwardly, she had asked Emilio to stop drinking alcohol around Luisa, it was triggering and just pure bad form, but he hadn’t listened to her yet. So only she, Luisa and Allison were toasting with water instead of wine.

‘Happy birthday!’ the rest of the table echoed.

Rose felt another pang of jealousy flare up when Allison kissed Luisa firmly on the lips. She knew the only reason she wasn’t currently sitting at the other side of the table, kissing Luisa, holding her hand, laughing with her, was because of her own doing. She had chosen her plan over Luisa, so it was hardly fitting she would be jealous of Allison. Even if the woman had broken Luisa’s heart on multiple occasions, but she was guilty of the same crime. So while there were definitely some not-so-kind thoughts towards Allison, envy was probably a more accurate way to describe what she was feeling. Because Luisa wasn’t hers only by her own doing, and she desperately wanted her to be. She wanted what Allison had; an actual relationship with the woman she loved. Not an illicit affair with her stepdaughter. But she could never have that, because she couldn’t, she wouldn’t, put anything in front of her operation. She had sacrificed too much already to quit now, Luisa amongst them.

* * *

Rose spent the rest of the dinner either looking at Luisa and pretending she wasn’t or silently cursing Allison into oblivion whenever she and Luisa where too touchy for her liking. Which required only very little actual touching.

Her salvation came just in time for dessert in the form of a phone call. Allison was on call at the hospital, they hadn’t been together again long enough for her to get Luisa’s birthday off, and now she was being summoned to work. Much to Rose’s delight.

‘I’m sorry, babe. I’ve got to go,’ Allison said, kissing Luisa quickly on the lips as she grabbed her bag and walked away from their table, talking into her phone.

Rose was happy Allison was gone, of course. It meant she didn’t have to look at Allison looking sweetly over at Luisa, but Luisa wasn’t as happy about it. Rose could tell from the way her smile was less bright and her responses to everything less enthusiastic. And in some recess of her mind, she might have actually felt bad about being happy that Allison was gone, because it obviously had made Luisa upset. She even wondered if her constant wishing that Allison would go had something to do with the other doctor’s disappearance. But that was ridiculous, she didn’t believe in anything but her own plans. But what happened next was too lucky to be entirely coincidental.

‘Solano,’ Emilio said into his phone, his face clouding as he listened to the speaker on the other line say something in rapid Spanish. From her position, Rose could only hear parts of it, but ‘broken water main’ and ‘complete chaos’ were prevalent amongst them.

‘What is it, darling?’ Rose asked, Emilio didn’t know she spoke perfect Spanish and about seven other languages and she wasn’t about to give that part of herself away.  

‘The water main at one of the hotels across town broke, the whole place is flooding,’ Emilio said, already standing. ‘I am so sorry, sweetheart,’ he said to Luisa. ‘But it seems I have to go as well.’

‘That’s okay, dad. Thanks for the party and the gifts,’ Luisa smiled, standing up to give her father a quick hug.

‘Will you be okay getting home?’ Emilio asked Rose, his hands on her shoulders as he kissed her.

‘I will be fine, darling,’ Rose smiled. ‘No go take care of business.’

‘Don’t wait up, this will probably take all night,’ Emilio said before he disappeared through the door. Rose felt her smile get wider at that particular bit of good news.

It wasn’t long before Petra and Rafael excused themselves as well, leaving Rose and Luisa alone at the table.

‘Thank you, for the necklace,’ Luisa said, sliding her chair closer to where Rose was sitting, their knees bumping together under the table.

‘It looks beautiful on you,’ Rose smiled, her fingers tracing the delicate gold chain around Luisa’s neck. Now Allison and Emilio were gone, she couldn’t help but touch Luisa. ‘I’m sorry your party was cut short,’ she said as she looked up into Luisa’s eyes.

‘It’s fine, I was already amazed it lasted as long as it did. Normally my father and Rafael get into it before the second course. Petra has a good influence on him.’

‘She does,’ Rose smiled, her hand tracing down Luisa’s arm until she reached the tip of her fingers, then she went back up again.

Luisa had closed her eyes at Rose’s gentle ministrations, but then she remembered they were in public.

‘Do you need a ride home?’ Luisa asked, her eyes darker than natural for the brightly lit restaurant.

‘No,’ Rose smiled, and she almost laughed when she saw Luisa’s disappointed pout. ‘I don’t need a ride because I’m staying in the hotel,’ she explained, her hand coming up to stroke a piece of hair away from Luisa’s face.

‘Then why did my father ask if were okay getting home?’ Luisa asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

‘Must have slipped his mind,’ Rose said softly, giving Luisa a meaningful look as she stood up.

Luisa didn’t waste any time in following her, their arms brushing together as they walked towards the elevator.

Rose checked the elevator for cameras before she pulled Luisa in for a kiss. She knew there wouldn’t be any, she had talked Emilio into keeping the security in his hotels as light as possible. But she would rather not get caught kissing Luisa on one of the stray cameras anyway.

‘Happy birthday,’ she whispered just before their lips touched.

The kiss quickly became heated, Rose apparently not the only one who had been coping with jealousy the whole night. She had Luisa pressed against the back wall, her hands roaming freely as her tongue enjoyed the taste of chocolate from their dessert in Luisa’s mouth.

Rose could feel the elevator slow down and knew from experience they weren’t at her floor yet, so she reluctantly took a step backwards and composed her features as the elevator doors slid open and a couple of business men got in with them.

It took them exactly three seconds to start hitting on her and Luisa, but when Rose stroked her hair out of her face with her left hand, showing them the insanely large diamond ring on her ring finger (the only thing the flashy piece of jewelry was good for) and Luisa just flat out told them she was not interested in men. They left them alone.

Rose could feel Luisa hovering behind her as she unlocked the door to her suite, as soon as she stepped through it and she heard the door click closed behind them, her lips were upon Luisa’s again.

She actually had to hold herself back a little as she pushed Luisa’s dress off one shoulder, after seeing her and Allison together all day, she had the desperate urge to mark Luisa, to stake her claim. Which would be all kinds of stupid and mostly unfair to Luisa. She didn’t want to cause Luisa any more hurt than she already had, and sucking a hickey on her collarbone, although very satisfying, would ruin Luisa’s relationship with Allison. And no matter how much she didn’t like the other doctor, she liked Luisa more than that. So instead of a purple bruise, she just left a lot of insistent lipstick marks all over Luisa’s neck and jaw.

Luisa hadn’t been idle as Rose kissed her skin. Her hands having found their way underneath Rose’s blouse and teasingly skimming over her bare skin, stopping just underneath her breasts before repeating the maddening pattern all over again.

Rose had lost her heels somewhere during their lust-clouded stumble across the room while Luisa was still wearing hers, making them much closer together in height.

‘Luisa,’ Rose moaned as she tilted her head to the side to give Luisa better access to her neck. ‘Strip.’

‘No,’ Luisa husked into her ear, withdrawing her hands from underneath Rose’s shirt as she took a step back. Leaving Rose standing panting and confused in front of her. ‘It’s my birthday, you strip,’ she grinned. Rose mirroring her expression as she splayed her hand over Luisa’s chest, feeling the pendant around the brunette’s neck dig into her palm. With a few steered steps backwards, she pushed Luisa onto the couch. Luisa’s surprised huff making her smile.

If Luisa wanted her to strip, she was going to strip. She slowly brought her hands up to the top button of her blouse, which was miraculously still attached. She locked eyes with Luisa as she popped the button through the hole, her sly grin teasing Luisa as much as her leisure pace was.

Luisa had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and her dark-eyed gaze was firmly fixed on Rose’s hands as she made a show of unbuttoning her blouse _very_ slowly.

Once she had undone all the buttons and her blouse was hanging loosely around her shoulders, she teasingly shrugged it off, turning away from Luisa halfway through the movement. Feeling Luisa’s eyes burn on her back, she couldn’t help but smile. She might have been jealous of Allison the whole evening; Allison wasn’t here now. And yes, she might still be taking some of her earlier frustrations out by teasing Luisa, but she _had_ asked for it.

As the sleeves of her blouse slid off her wrists and onto the ground, she turned back around. She reached behind herself to unhook her bra, only to decide at the last moment she would rather get rid of her skirt first.

Luisa’s frustrated groan and strategic re-crossing of her legs made Rose smile even wider as she dragged the zipper of her skirt down one tooth at the time, maintaining eye contact through the whole, drawn-out motion. She might be the one stripping down to nothing, she was also the one in control. Which she enjoyed tremendously.

With her skirt pooling around her ankles, she was now only left in her light pink underwear. It was lace and mostly see-through, except from some strategically placed flowers, roses of course. She saw Luisa swallow hard and move her hands to her side where the zipper of her dress was located.

‘Luisa,’ Rose warned, staring pointedly at the brunette as she stepped completely out of her skirt. ‘No shortcuts,’ she grinned.

Luisa stared back at her in challenge, but when Rose wouldn’t back down, she eventually let her hands fall back onto the couch, gripping the edge of cushion as she waited for Rose to continue.

Rose smiled as she swept her hair over one shoulder, tilting her head and closing her eyes as she traced the line of her own throat to her collarbone to push the strap of her bra off her shoulder, the other one following soon after.

As she reached behind herself to completely get rid off the bra, she paused, her back was arched thanks to the position of her arms, and she couldn’t help tease Luisa a little longer by keeping her from fully seeing her for another couple of seconds.

Luisa had subconsciously been holding her breath and when Rose finally released the clasp and the bra fell away from her breasts, the shuddering breath Luisa sucked in had her remembering that while she was teasing Luisa, she was also denying herself the pleasure of touching the brunette.

Her panties fell to the ground uncharacteristically quick, and with a couple of steps she was straddling Luisa’s lap, kissing her deeply as Luisa’s hands roamed her back.

When she pulled away, her eyes still closed from the kiss, Luisa lowered her hands to her ass, pulling her closer.

Rose let out a soft gasp and blinked open her eyes. Luisa’s sly grin reminded her that she was supposed to be the one in charge. She ran her finger down the column of Luisa’s throat, over her shoulder, down her side to where the zipper of her dress was artfully hidden by a tailor.

She could feel Luisa shiver as she dragged the zipper all the way down in one fluid move. She had obviously not been expecting that. But Rose desperately needed Luisa bare beneath her.

She lowered her mouth down to Luisa’s lips, biting softly on the brunette’s bottom lip as she rid the top of Luisa’s body from the dress. When she lifted her weight off Luisa’s lap, the other woman got the hint and pushed the dress the rest of the way off.

Rose conveyed her approval of the move by scratching her nails up Luisa’s sides before cupping her full breasts through her bra.

Luisa let out a happy sigh as Rose was finally _touching_ her, although it was not nearly enough for her liking.

Rose was thinking the same thing as she pushed the cups of Luisa’s bra down so she could take an already stiff nipple between her lips.

Luisa’s moans increased in volume as she teasingly circled the tight bud with the tip of her tongue, her hand rolling Luisa’s other nipple between thumb and forefinger.

When she released the nipple from her mouth with a wet pop, Luisa stared at her with pleading eyes.

‘Rose, please, I need you.’ Luisa said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

The pure need in her voice turned Rose on beyond belief and she quickly brushed their lips together in another kiss as she completely removed Luisa’s bra, moaning softly as their breasts pressed together.

While they kissed, Rose had managed to snake a hand down between their bodies, stroking Luisa softly over her underwear, drawing forth soft gasps and moans while trying to not let Luisa’s skilled fingers on her breasts distract her too much. While she was thoroughly enjoying this, she wanted more.

She rested her forehead against Luisa’s, her eyes closed as she slipped past the barrier of Luisa’s underwear, feeling the wetness between Luisa’s legs and knowing she was the cause. She, not Allison.

She slipped her fingers easily inside Luisa, who had been ready for her ever since her shirt came off. The angle was a little awkward and Rose was certain she would still be able to feel it in her wrist tomorrow, but that would only serve as a pleasant reminder of their time together.

As she sped up her thrusts and lowered her other hand down between their writhing bodies to apply pressure on her clit, Luisa flew past the point of coherency. The only sounds she was making the little gasps and moans of pleasure.

With all the teasing beforehand it didn’t take long for Luisa’s whole body to tense up, her nails digging into Rose’s back in a way that would have her need to fake a headache with Emilio for the next couple of days. But Rose didn’t care. The way Luisa’s head was thrown back with abandon, how her breathing was shallow and ragged, how her chest was rising and falling in a fast paced succession; she would do anything to witness that again and again.

Rose continues kissing Luisa’s heated skin as she rode out her orgasm, momentarily forgetting that they should not be doing this. Not here, not now, not ever. But when Luisa blinked open her eyes and smiled at her, she couldn’t help but smile back.

Rose took the pendant of the necklace Luisa was still wearing into her hand. ‘It is a really pretty necklace,’ she sighed, kissing the corner of Luisa’s mouth.

‘You have good taste,’ Luisa smirked in a way that suggests there was more to that comment.

Rose tilted her head to question it, but it was too late, Luisa had already thrown both of them off the couch and onto the floor, her laughing face hovering inches above Rose’s.

‘My turn,’ she said happily, already kissing her way down Rose’s body.

And for a moment Rose wondered if she might be wrong about her previous denial of any sort of cosmic power. Because she felt pretty damn lucky right now. Even if the nagging feeling in the back of her head told her it wouldn’t last. She just told it to shut up and got lost in Luisa’s touches, the rest of the world a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this and if you would consider leaving a comment that would literally make my day. Any prompts for this series or just in general are always welcome! You can also just message me on tumblr to talk, I enjoy talking, so go do that! Tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading and your continued support for my fics!


End file.
